Axis
and Benito Mussolini announce the founding of the Axis]]The Axis was one of two major alliance systems in World War II; the other was the Allied Forces. The Axis alliance was created over a period of time between 1936 and 1940. In Europe, ties gradually developed between Nazi Germany under Adolf Hitler and Fascist Italy under Benito Mussolini, this despite Mussolini's initial opposition to Hitler's stated goals of German hegemony in Europe. Other countries in and around Eastern Europe either joined or were pulled into the orbit of Germany and Italy. These countries often had adopted governments on the fascist or Nazi model. By 1939, Germany and Italy entered into the Pact of Steel. Shortly after, Germany triggered a world war in Europe by invading Poland. The following year, much of Western Europe, including France, fell to German and Italian invasions. In the meantime, Japan had been pursuing hegemonic goals in Asia, including full-scale war in China. With an increased concern that the United States might intervene in either theater, Germany, Italy, and Japan formally became the Axis powers with the signing of the Tripartite Pact in 1940. At their zenith, the Axis powers had carved out empires that effectively gave them collective control over most of Europe, northern Africa, East and Southeast Asia and the Pacific Ocean, although geographic concerns prevented the European Axis from actively aiding Japan and vice versa. However, their numerical inferiority in terms of both men and materiel to the Allied Forces took a toll as the war dragged on following the Axis's failure to resolve the war quickly. By 1945 the Axis was defeated. The Axis in Crosstime Traffic Crosstime Traffic was aware of several alternates in which the Axis had won World War II and Fascism came to dominate the world. These were deemed particularly terrible. In some of them, it had conquered the United States. The Crosstime Traffic employee Eduardo Caruso considered these alternates to be "only slightly worse" than one in which the Soviet Union won the Cold War.''The Gladiator'', pg. 262. The Axis in Days of Infamy Despite having mutual enemies, the Axis powers of Japan and Germany were unable to assist each other to any great extent in their war against the Allied Forces. Japan was at peace with the Soviet Union, Germany's chief enemy, while the Germans had no way to attack the United States, Japan's main enemy. The Axis in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' The Axis triumphed in World War II, and divided up Europe, Asia, and Africa amongst its members. Members of the Axis also defeated the United States (which had remained neutral during World War II) along with Canada in the Third World War by the 1970s, and incorporated North America into their respective empires. With no external threats left, the two major Axis members, the [[Germany (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]] and the Empire of Japan turned a chary eye on one-another. Although still officially allies, both were conscious of the fact that each empire possessed nuclear weapons and could easily obliterate the other. Axis in "Ready for the Fatherland" The Axis alliance between Germany and Japan was de facto terminated in 1943 when Erich von Manstein assassinated Adolf Hitler. Manstein took over as Germany's new leader and made peace with the Soviet Union, and left Japan to fall to the United States and the Soviets. This allowed Worldwar II in Europe to end in a stalemate while the Allies won the war in Asia. In the decades to come, Germany retained hegemony over much of Europe. Axis in Worldwar The Axis disbanded in 1942 when the Race's Conquest Fleet arrived on Earth, invaded all nations, and forced the Axis Powers to suspend their war against the Allied Forces. Germany and Japan joined the United States, the Soviet Union, and Britain to form the Big Five, while most of the rest were invaded and conquered by the Race. Historical Membership These countries were either Axis members or puppet states of major Axis powers. * Albania * Bulgaria * Burma * Croatia * Finland * Free India * Germany * Hungary * Italy * Japan * Manchukuo * Mengjiang * Morocco * Romania * San Marino * Slovakia * Syria * Thailand * Vichy France * Yugoslavia References Category:Crosstime Traffic Category:Ready for the Fatherland Axis * * Axis Axis Category:Worldwar